Substituted adenine derivatives are known as phytohormones. The range of their properties is rather broad, especially known is their anti-tumor and pro-apoptotic activity, i.e., activities relating to inhibition of tumor cell growth. Several glycosylated derivatives were prepared, in particular ribosylated derivatives. An arabinosylated derivative prepared so far was 6-benzylamino-9-arabinosylpurine which was published as a compound participating in inhibition of replication of tobacco mosaic virus in extirpated leaves Nicotiana glutinosa (Barai et al. Vestsi Akademii Nauk Belarusi 1: 18-22, 1992). 6-chloropurine arabinoside was prepared from 6-chloropurine riboside and its antiviral activity was explored (Maruyama et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 44: 2331-2334, 1996). Several methylated derivatives of 6-(benzylamino)-9-β-D-arabinofuranosylpurine were prepared for antiviral activity testing, and their activity in killing Vaccinia virus and Herpes simplex virus was tested. No effect was observed for benzylamino derivative, neither for 2-methylbenzyl, 3-methylbenzyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzyl derivatives. A low activity against Vaccinia virus, strain IHD, was observed for 2,4-dimethylbenzyl and 2,5-dimethylbenzyl substituents (Masakatsu et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 25: 2482-2489, 1977). Some N6-substituted derivatives of adenine arabinoside were prepared as selective inhibitors of varicella-zoster virus, the substituents were 6-methylamino, 6-dimethylamino-, 6-ethylamino-, 6-N-ethylmethylamino-, NN-diethylamino-, 6-n-propylamino-, 6-isopropylamino-, 6-n-hexylamino-, 6-cyclohexylamino-, 6-anilino (Koszalka et al. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 35: 1437-1443, 1991).
The object of the present invention are glycosylated derivatives of adenine with antisenescent and photoprotective properties which show extremely low or no toxicity and high activity in aging, cell division and differentiation processes and photoprotection.